


Enkindle

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Papby, Grillby has a fancy other name that eventually becomes one we recognize, Grillby is nonbinary, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papyrus is a knight, Sans is a terrain-oriented scout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Papyrus discovers and awakens a fire elemental in the woods.





	Enkindle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> So this was originally a challenge to write my good buddy Sesu a fic in a week. But the fact that it took me over _two_ to write this is evidence that I have no control over how long it takes me to write lengthy fics. ;w;
> 
> Sorry to cut it short! I will be posting the rest of it when I have it finished!

As a knight, Papyrus knew too well the importance of a quest. Even if it meant taking up smaller ones like fetching firewood for his superiors. They never mentioned their use for it beyond “it would be a very valuable asset for a knight of your stature to please his Lord by acquiring large bundles of kindling thank you very much.” Eager to please, Papyrus took it upon himself to see this task to completion.

Humming to himself, the tall knight kept an eye for dry branches as he picked his way through the forest. When the troop first set up camp, Papyrus was thrilled to finally explore, but his Commander warned him of the dangers of going out alone. He wasn’t an official scout, not like his brother, and Dame Commander Undyne preferred that Papyrus stay close to the camp. Yet, here he was now! And for a valid reason at that. No one else volunteered like the Great Papyrus. Perhaps the task was beneath them. How silly of them though! The only thing beneath them was the very ground they tread upon! Truly, any task such as this really ought to have been separated between multiple others anyway, considering how much _ground_ they had to cover! Papyrus chuckled to himself at his _clever_ sense of humor. He didn’t mind the extra work too much though. If anything, this task gave him time alone...to finally get some _real_ exploring done!

The forest was quiet overall, and with glowing eyelights as his source of light, Papyrus comfortably crossed over tree roots to collect their fallen branches. Sighing a moment as he gathered, Papyrus smiled to himself. Though he would have preferred company, he was glad to be an asset to his fellow knights. Even if it was in a small way, unlike his brother. 

As a scout, Sans’s job could be seen as more dangerous; venturing alone to territory either unmapped or unknown to chart and scope out for the Commander, sending his reports strategically and in secret so they wouldn’t be intercepted, getting close enough to opposing lines to gauge their structure or perhaps steal plans (but then that would make him a thief!). Papyrus couldn’t imagine why he’d take up such a position in the first place, even if most of his goings-abouts was mostly Papyrus’ speculation. Sans just never seemed the type to put in the effort. But then again, if he did, it explained why whenever he finally returned from scouting ahead the first thing Sans would do is hit the sack. 

In all honesty, it was a good thing he returned at all! A scout who never came back would be either very unreliable or very much dead.

Papyrus gritted his teeth at the thought. Sans did his best ( _perhaps_ he did, but it was never when _Papyrus_ saw,) so PAPYRUS HAD TO DO HIS BEST AS WELL. Determined, Papyrus puffed his chest and vigorously scanned the forest floor for more branches. If he was going to do this alone, he might as well do the best possible job he could! Spying a particularly large branch sticking out of a mass of dense foliage, Papyrus strode toward it. With one hand full of bundled branches, the skeleton grabbed at it with his free hand, only to find it stuck fast. Not wanting this resource to go to waste, Papyrus gave the branch a rough tug, and successfully yanked it out. Too successfully, though. Papyrus found that it wasn’t just foliage this branch was stuck on; freeing it sent a series of dislodged stones rolling, and Papyrus had to hop away to avoid getting a crushed foot. 

Once the stones settled, Papyrus looked down in surprise, then horror. He had disturbed a cairn. A stone-stacked memorial, someone’s untended marking for a beloved’s passing! And oh Papyrus felt the shame engulf him like a torrential rain. 

“I...I didn’t mean to--” Taking a deep breath, Papyrus started over. “Forgive me,” he whispered, as he knelt before it.

Papyrus unfortunately hadn’t seen how the cairn was stacked previously, so he did his best to recreate one he had seen when the troop had passed an earlier gravesite. The stones weren’t too exact, but he was certain they leaned against each other like a small, conical tent. Gingerly balancing the last stone on top, Papyrus exhaled as he gathered up his bundle of branches. To have a grave marker in the middle of a forest with no others in sight worried Papyrus. Who witnessed their death or discovered them long enough to mark their resting place?

Turning around to go back where he came, Papyrus nearly skidded to a halt. Blinking, he gave the view in front of him one long, hard squint. There was a small clearing here, he was certain of it! But in its place were two very gnarled willow trees. And, upon further squinting, Papyrus saw something almost flicker into existence between them. Stumbling over upturned roots, his curiosity outweighed his wariness as Papyrus quickly advanced to investigate.

Drawing the low branches away like a curtain, Papyrus peered into the darkness centered between the trunks. It took him a moment to recognize the shadowed silhouettes before him. Gasping, the sticks he held clattered to the ground as Papyrus jumped back in astonishment. On a bed of twisted branches and wildly grown foliage lay a curled up, charred body. 

A minute passed and staring at this strange shape, Papyrus summoned the courage to inspect it. Whatever was left of this creature was nothing beyond twisting ropes of what could be described as coils of solid black rock. Touching a fingertip to the substance produced a smudge of ash on the fabric of Papyrus’ glove. Scrutinizing it, Papyrus’ brow ridge wrinkled. He had never seen anything like _this_ before. And if they were too a monster like him, wouldn’t this be a column of dust instead of a body? 

Intrigued, Papyrus bent back the branches in his way, and looked the curled up body over. Whatever they were once, they had become so small now, about the size of a child. Ghosting over what looked to be their head, Papyrus squinted at the marks carved onto the surface of, by process of elimination, their forehead. The jagged scar looked like a diamond with extensions on the top and bottom, like a vertical diamond pattern had been broken mid-way. More than curious now, Papyrus gingerly brushed at the marking. 

“Who could have done this to you…?” he whispered. And the moment his touch lifted from its surface, Papyrus witnessed the barest of sparks dance around his phalanges. Blinking with surprise, he watched as the sparks landed on the symbol, and fill the carved crevices with light. Papyrus, at this point, smelled something burning, and with concern, looked to the figure for answers. Their dead center flickered alive as a small yellow-orange light ignited inside their charred remains. Fascinated, Papyrus leaned closer. “Like the molten fire from the mountain,” he breathed. 

Pausing to admire the glowing warmth, Papyrus felt below him until he touched the leaf-scattered ground. So they _were_ alive! But, what were they doing all the way out here? And in the middle of the forest? Gingerly sitting down, Papyrus unintentionally broke one of his collected branches with a crack. Startled, Papyrus flinched, his train of thought derailed. 

Staring down at it, Papyrus suddenly had an idea. Not much a dreadful waste, as more...a passing curiosity. An experiment-!! Picking up the twig, Papyrus steadily poked it through the small, open spaces of the coils forming their chest and fed it to the fire.

Their internal flame flickered a moment before it consumed the wood whole. And with each additional branch, the fire grew until it engulfed the whole being in flames. When the surrounding bed of dried foliage and twigs began to smoke as well, Papyrus wisely scooted back.

Despite all his conscious thoughts screaming that awakening a strange, comatosed creature from Stars Knows Where was _probably_ a bad idea, Papyrus wanted to see how this would turn out. Surely, if they _were_ some horrendous hell-beast sealed for the safety of future generations, then Papyrus would consider it his burden to bear. Or perhaps even, _training practice._ For, what better way to utilize his theoretical tactics if none such adversaries existed to test them? 

Though the latter choice would be the most exciting, Papyrus wouldn’t mind if neither happened either. They could very well be a regular old monster like him. Just made of fire and probably has many a secret stored in those flames. In all truthfulness, this creature was his discovery, and with all personal discoveries, Papyrus deeply wanted this to become something meaningful, if not constructive to his cause. After all, he already found a place for them in his heart. 

The charred remains from before were all but consumed by the fire now, and it wasn’t until Papyrus heard an alarming pop did he have the gumption to scramble away from them.

And when he heard numerous crackling noises, followed by a loud THWOOM, Papyrus knew it was time to hide. Crawling backward on his hands and knees, Papyrus watched as his creature _uncurled and stretched_ like someone awakening from a long slumber. They were soon standing upright when Papyrus managed to tear his gaze away. This being, this… _beautiful monster--_

Papyrus found himself staring in awe at their fiery glory. In truth, they weren’t that much taller than him, but they certainly weren’t the size of a shriveled child like before. In fact, the flames produced a _mass_ to them. A sort of… _weightiness_ around them that… _really_ caught Papyrus’ attention. And it _really_ didn’t help that they had no clothes on.

Well, what was he to expect when they hadn’t any to begin with? And even if they did, wouldn’t the fabric end up burning away anyway? _And as a chivalrous knight,_ the first thing he ought to do was present this poor, confused monster with an article of clothing (which Papyrus also wouldn’t mind accidentally being fed to the flames) to conceal their nakedness!

Speaking of which--

Patting at his armor, Papyrus realized the only cloth-like thing he _had_ to spare without outright taking off his armor was his cloak. Brow ridges lowering and frowning in thought, Papyrus weighed his options. Was allowing this gloriously thick fabric to burn worth receiving a possible reprimand from his Commander? The crest of the King was displayed in its center, and to desecrate the symbol of the King himself would most likely result in spurning upon his return. But only if it were under negative pretenses. If he could explain to Undyne that it was for a good cause, surely she wouldn’t see it as an act of desertion or treason. 

By now, his creature seemed coherent enough to step forward with only a slight stumble, and the crackle of their fire left sparks in the air. Papyrus, behind a tree close to the cairn he disturbed, listened a moment before he chanced a glimpse of them again. They were just a fiery presence now, bipedal and slowly searching their surroundings. He could hear heavy breaths coming from a small opening in the flames where their mouth was. And as their hand reached up to touch their forehead, Papyrus watched with anticipation.

“ _...what?_ ” Papyrus could pick out the vaguest line of their fingers as it descended from their forehead to their chest. They glowed the brightest there, and even stopping to stare at the white-hot center of their being made his breath hitch. Their head snapped up in his direction, and Papyrus’ felt his sockets widen at their gasp.

“ _Who--?_ ” 

Realizing he was heard, a part of Papyrus wanted to reveal himself right then and there. Another screamed that he ought to run. Deciding neither, Papyrus stiffened behind the tree. Soon, he heard them exhale despondently. A moment of silence passed as Papyrus heard their fiery steps sizzle against the forest floor. And a voice like the low fizzle of fire on wood spoke softly--

“ _Please--I’m...I didn’t mean to frighten you. Forgive me._ ” The sound of their quiet voice sent shivers down Papyrus’ spine. It reminded him of the chirping of crickets in the evening, like watching the stars blink awake in the dead of night. Calm, despite every adverse thing in the world. Flushing, Papyrus felt his own heat upon his cheeks.

Teeth agape, Papyrus slowly stepped from his hiding place and came face to face with eyes brightly glowing the hottest he had ever seen. Lifting his hands to show he meant no harm, Papyrus stepped toward the elemental.

“I do.” The flames that flickered atop them danced as the elemental cocked their head. As Papyrus watched their white-hot eyes study him, a wave of recognition passed over their face. 

“ _Cyperus?_ ” they spoke as if surprised. Then, with the sudden hiss, like water hitting a heated surface. “ _No, it cannot be…_ ” The fire of their eyes flickered a moment as they stared imploringly deep into his sockets. “ _Stranger,_ ” they continued, “ _Tell me, where are we? And the King--he fares well?_ ” Papyrus’ brow ridge furrowed.

“I’m...not actually sure the name of this forest, but we stand on land rightfully claimed by His Majesty King Asgore. And he has not fallen ill since our last report,” he remarked. “Why would you be interested in the King?” At mention of His Majesty’s name, Papyrus noticed those glowing white eyes sink just ever so slightly as they widened.

“ _No that can’t be right...I wasn’t asleep that long was I--_ ” Eyes snapping to Papyrus, a fiery hand reached for Papyrus’s gloved one. Almost unconsciously, as if reaching for a friend. Unthinkingly, Papyrus grabbed hold of their searching hand. Their touch was warm through his gloves, and despite Papyrus’s suspicions that the fabric would burn, it did not. “ _My--_ ” they breathed unsteadily, as he knelt on the ground, “ _\--what has become of my Kingdom?_ ” And in quiet dismay, “ _...what has become of my Liege?_ ”

\--

_It had not been long, or at least it felt like only a few hours had passed when he had last spoken to the King. It was for his protection, he was told, for the King favored him above all others. Why, he had not understood. It was still a mystery, and now he would never know._

\--

Their flames had quieted to a low spattering atop their head when Papyrus broke the silence.

“What may I call you?” he asked. Heaving a moment, the fire elemental used Papyrus as leverage to sit up.

“Gael-Bjorn,” they breathed, like the beginnings of smoke-filled cough. “And...what may I call you?”

“I am Papyrus,” he introduced himself. “May I?” Unfastening his cloak from his neck, Papyrus offered the fabric to them. Glancing at it, Gael-Bjorn reached for it and tied it around their waist.

“ _I thank you,_ ” they replied politely. Papyrus nodded. 

“I…understand you may be overwhelmed and this may be a little sudden, but we won’t find answers sitting here.” Standing from his knelt position, Papyrus pointed with his chin into the trees. “My unit is camped nearby. We can ask our local guide if they know the history of this area. Perhaps we may even learn what has become of your King as well.” Turning to face the forlorn elemental, Papyrus smiled kindly. “May I escort you to my camp?”

A pause and Gael-Bjorn sighed as if lost in thought.

“ _Is there truly nothing but forest now beyond these borders?_ ”

“We have yet to find out,” Papyrus answered. “After all, that’s why I’m here.” Gathering the remainder of his fallen branches, Papyrus offered his free hand to them. “Shall we go?” Flames licking quietly at the air, Gael-Bjorn’s eyes held Papyrus’ gaze as they accepted his proffered hand.

“ _Lead me to the light._ ” Exhaling with relief, Papyrus smiled gratefully.

“I promise to guide you,” he vowed. “On my honor, you have my word.”

\--

It wasn’t far to the camp, if Papyrus could trust his sense of direction. But each step through the forest floor, Papyrus could smell the smoke of burnt foliage as their feet met the ground beneath. And when he checked on Gael-Bjorn, their flames blew about erratic and wild, as if caught by a wind that Papyrus did not feel. 

“Are...are you well?” he asked.

“ _I’m--_ ” their voice crackled, like the way logs spit and pop while being burned. “ _I am not._ ”

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

They shook their head.

“ _There is too much. So much. There must be so few of us now. If there are any at all._ ” Papyrus nodded sympathetically. 

“My brother and I are the last in our line,” he smiled. “And we have no idea if there are others like us in all of his Majesty’s territories.”

“ _I see…_ ” Gael-Bjorn frowned. “ _I am very sorry._ ” Papyrus grinned.

“Oh I don’t mean to ask for pity,” he laughed. “We may be alone, but we have each other. That’s all that really matters anyhow.” Gael-Bjorn caught barest hint of sadness in that smile when Papyrus beamed again.

“Sans would have been an inn-keep had it not been for me,” he added sheepishly. “But that doesn’t matter. Not anymore.” Noticing how Gael-Bjorn’s flames had quieted and fanned calmly now, Papyrus cocked his head, pleased.

“Tell me about your King,” he encouraged. Small talk seemed the best distraction for the both of them at the moment. “Was he a fair and just ruler?”

“ _He…_ ” Gael-Bjorn began with an air of fondness, “ _actually is… **was** a lot like you. Gallant--_ ” at this, Papyrus blushed, “ _\--headstrong...kind._ ” A small smile quirked at the side of his mouth as they turned away a moment. “ _He was young,_ ” they chuckled, “ _but so was I. He loved his Kingdom. I was his companion, his consort, if you will._ ” Sighing reminiscently, Gael-Bjorn’s flame noticeably glowed a different color. “ _He was beloved throughout the kingdom. None could match his passion and precision._ ” Sharply inhaling, Gael-Bjorn rubbed at his upper arms and turned away from Papyrus. “ _I loved him,_ ” he confessed. “ _And I would like to think he loved me back._ ”

“Oh.” Papyrus’ face fell. “I’m...very sorry for your loss.” Putting a gloved hand over his face, Papyrus hoped to hide his shameful blush. Whoever this King was, he must have been a good one to be remembered so highly. How could he compete with a tried and true King?

“ _But to have hidden me away though...and for all these years. **Centuries even--**_ ” Gael-Bjorn’s breath hitched. “ _He may have seen it as a kindness. But it seems so cruel now._ ” Their head dipped sadly.

“ _What I would give to see him again--_ ” the fire on his head flared suddenly, “ _\--and prevent him from protecting me this way._ ”

“But--wouldn't it have meant you perishing alongside him?”

“ _I WAS READY TO DIE FOR HIM PAPYRUS,_ ” Gael-Bjorn cried out, flames so hot it became unbearable to be near him. His feet scorched ashen rings onto the ground as he stepped closer. “ _HE HAD PROMISED ME HAPPINESS--_ ” the flames lessened as Papyrus heard them sob. “ _\--he promised me a life with him._ ” And as molten tears trickled down their face and smouldered over the soil, Gael-Bjorn’s voice was but a whisper.

“ _He promised me many things._ ”

Papyrus knelt down beside the grieving elemental, wanting to wrap his arms around them, but unsure if it were his place to. Guilt and grief weighed heavy on Papyrus’ soul.

He had not meant it to happen this way. He wouldn’t have woken them had he known. Berating himself, Papyrus instead squeezed Gael-Bjorn’s shoulder gently.

“We cannot change the past,” he said. “But we can learn from it.” Rising, with renewed vigor, Papyrus looked to where his camp lay in wait. “I will help you,” he vowed. “To grant you peace is my new quest.”

“ _You--_ ” Gael-Bjorn spluttered. “ _You needn’t...not for me._ ”

“I want to,” Papyrus insisted. “And I will pore through all my available resources to aid you.” With an encouraging smile, he urged them onward. “Come now. We’re nearly there.” 

\--

The tent that Papyrus shared with Sans was how he had left it, and for a moment, Papyrus could almost hear his soul beating in his acoustic meatus. But it wasn’t until he took a closer look that Papyrus found his brother curled up in the corner of the space, fast asleep. Sighing with relief, Papyrus found a rough blanket and tucked Sans in. To just lay on the mat like that without bothering to cover himself...today must have real wore him out. Smiling appreciatively, Papyrus ushered Gael-Bjorn into their temporary quarters. 

“I know it’s not much,” he whispered, “but while you are our guest, this is your home as well as ours.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Unrolling another mat, Papyrus gestured for Gael-Bjorn to come closer. 

“You can take mine for the evening. Resting on leaves and twigs must have been quite different,” he grinned. “Hopefully this will be somewhat comfortable.” Gael-Bjorn nodded and returned his smile.

“ _I appreciate this, Papyrus,_ ” they thanked as they sat on the mat, careful that their flames not burn it. “ _I truly do._ ” Pleased, Papyrus sat on the ground. 

“Tomorrow I shall consult our guide,” he planned, “and we shall see about learning the fate of your King and your lost Kingdom. Tomorrow--” Papyrus yawned, “--we will find answers.”


End file.
